


Паутина

by Archie_Wynne



Series: Мини R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Animal Man
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne
Summary: О пауках и людях.





	Паутина

**Author's Note:**

> отсылки ко второму тому "Анимал Мэна".

_Клк-клк. _

Она выпускала изо рта клейкую жидкость, моментально превращавшуюся на воздухе в серебристые нити паутины. Это была одежда для детенышей, ткань для паучьего гнезда. Ананса плела кокон. Те, наверху, на свету, режущем ее чувствительные глаза, тоже заворачивали своих детенышей в коконы, цветные мягкие коконы, которые не ткали сами. О-де-я-ла. Так это называется. Одеяла — из ткани. Хлопок, ситец, полиэстер. Синтетика. Ананса вслушивалась в человеческие мысли, пробовала на вкус слова, изучала мир людей, впитывала его по крупице. Машины ткут для людей полотно, шьют им о-де-я-ла. Люди. Ленивые. Странные. 

Ананса узнала о машинах от женщины, которую принесла в логово для своих детей, — живой мыслящий корм, источник пищи и знаний. Принесла, когда на город людей, в подземельях под которым ютились пауки, спустилась ночь. _Клк-клк._ Только щелкнули челюсти, белая вязь бесшумно скользнула в открывшийся — крикнуть, позвать на помощь — рот жертвы, женщина судорожно дернулась пару раз, закатила глаза и обмякла, безвольно повисла в руках Анансы, не сопротивлялась, пока та укутывала ее в кокон, пропитанный сонным ядом, понемногу размягчающим плоть. Один ядовитый укус для верности — и мясо быстрее сойдет с костей, а сами кости станут похожими на белую глину. Мягкое мясное месиво, отличная пища для детенышей. Многие из людей, оказывается, очень заботятся о своей внешности, Ананса научилась распознавать по их мыслям и снам красоту человеческих тел, но она была скоротечна. Их лица, прекрасные и уродливые, одинаково разъедало паучьим ядом, кожа, дряблая или упругая, обвисала мягкой тряпкой, покуда внутренности, кости и мышцы понемногу таяли под ней, превращаясь в однородную массу — концентрированный Багрянец, пища, суть, воплощенная жизнь. 

Ананса не укусила ту женщину из переулка — лакомый корм, очередное занятное сознание, сама же оттянула момент. Чем больше Ананса узнавала людей, тем больше хотелось медлить — сначала исследовать, удовлетворить любопытство, сперва насытить разум, а уже потом — тело. В тот раз вообще никто из людей не умер, потому что пришел Бадди. 

В тот день не умер. 

У детенышей Анансы не было отца. Были только сама Ананса и Ходящая по Мостам, хранительница Семян, с которой Королева Пауков встретилась когда-то. Ходящая по Мостам ворвалась во тьму подземелья, где Ананса ждала своего часа, чтобы появиться в мир из небытия. Она что-то сказала Анансе и протянула руки, ладони, сложенные вместе. Потом Ананса узнала: Ходящая сказала ей «пора». В ладонях Ходящей лежало Семя — в те далекие дни Семена были краснее самого Багрянца и горячими, словно лава или молодая звезда. В Семенах содержалось начало всего живого, то были частицы Багрянца, с которых начинался живой мир плоти и крови — мир животных, мир Анансы и ее пауков. Мир людей впоследствии — тоже. 

Ананса поглотила Семя и почувствовала в себе силы выйти наружу, на свет. Она покрывала свои владения шатром из паутины, чтобы злые колючие лучи солнца не тревожили детенышей, когда те покинут ее уютный большой живот, темную теплую бездну — туда опустилось Семя и дало начало новой жизни. Первый выводок. Второй. Третий. Тысячный. Выводок за выводком, наполнявшие миры, пауки, ткущие паутину, бессловесные и бездушные чудовища. Ананса слышала их, чувствовала их, но ее дети не чувствовали и не понимали ее. Их сущности были пусты и темны, как некогда ее чрево, и сам факт создания этих существ казался бессмысленным. 

Поэтому Ананса вывела детей из их первого убежища, поэтому они отправились в странствия — в поисках корма, разума, смысла. Того, что заполнило бы пустоту. Тайными и темными путями пробирались пауки, бесконечно долго скитались, пока не нашли истинную цель своих поисков — человеческий разум. 

Легкий шорох, колебание паутины — Ананса помнила, как тот человек шевельнулся. Человечий детеныш. Он был еще мал. Быть может, не стоит пускать его на корм, подумала тогда она. Но мясо людей-детенышей нежнее и мягче, а сны особенно податливы и ярки. Тонкая нить паутины тянулась из кокона к Анансе, сон скользил по нити и исчезал в черноте ее нутра — туда упало некогда Семя, там рождалась жизнь, которой были нужны разум, образ, сон — корм иного сорта, нежели плоть, но не менее желанный и нужный. Только из такой материи в плоти прорастает душа. 

Ананса переваривала сон мальчика, он плавился в ней, растворялся в едком яде, распадался на куски, волоконца, моменты. Сон был большой, сочный, в нем таился целый мир. Ни одно насекомое, ни один зверек, ранее попадавший в паучьи ловушки, не сравнится с этим — со вкусом людей. Плоть животных — скудная пища, еще скуднее их ум, они проживают короткую жизнь, и эти жизни однообразны. Но люди... 

Вот небо проливается во тьму лазурным потоком с белой пеной облаков. Вот скатывается следом солнце, потухшее и помятое, обитое материей, как бейсбольный мяч. Детеныш во сне летит. 

«Мы летим, мама! Значит, растем?» — спросили Анансу ее дети, обретая голос. 

Конечно же, пауки не летают — разве что уцепившись за подхваченную ветром невесомую паутинную нить или же за украденный детский сон. 

«Растете. Все верно, мои дорогие». 

Ее дети учились у людей, учились на их грезах. Втягивали в себя по капле, по нити, сны, обретали разум. Многие спали в ее брюхе, крошечные живые паучьи комочки, разбухающие, растущие, ожидающие часа, когда они вырвутся наружу. 

Клифф. Имя человеческого детеныша было Клифф. Так назвал мальчика его отец, когда пришел за ним. 

— Пожалуйста... Отдай мне его. Не трогайте больше людей, вы ведь можете этого не делать. 

Ананса слушала человека, Бадди, и смотрела на него и внутрь него, видела светлые, словно впитавшие в себя нестерпимый наружный свет, волосы, кровь, перемешанную с Багрянцем, память, всю насквозь, больше, чем было доступно самому Бадди. Прощупывала чужой разум, пропускала клейкие нити между видениями прошлого. 

— Я такой же, как ты, — сказал он. 

Да, Бадди. Такой же. Ананса была в его разуме, слилась с ним воедино. Она была Бадди — Анимал Мэном, супергероем, отцом, мужем, человеком, а Бадди был ею — древней, как сама вечность, паучихой с бездной, полной монстров, зародышей новой жизни в утробе. 

— Это мой ребенок. Я защищаю его, как ты оберегаешь своих детей. 

Ананса слушала Бадди. Он отец. Ему дорого его дитя. Его мысли были полны этим мальчиком. 

Ананса прощупала его разум, его желания и страхи и теперь многое знала о людях. Многое для нее оказалось новым. Люди жестоки и сильны, узнала Ананса. Они бы выжгли ее гнездо дотла, если бы она осталась. Ананса послушала Бадди, увела пауков из города тайными подземными путями и унесла в тяжелом раздувшемся теле новый неродившийся выводок и обрывки человеческих снов. 

Жаль все же, что она и ее дети так мало вкусили плоти людей — зато их сны были такими сытными и сладкими! _Клк-клк._ Ананса думала об этом, глядя на Бадди, когда он пришел снова, жадно клацала челюстями, роняла ядовитую слюну. 

Как бы ей ни хотелось, как бы она ни была голодна, она ни за что не обидела бы Бадди. Она была в его голове, знала всю его жизнь. Бадди был такой же, как Ананса — дитя и слуга Багрянца, и сам, как и она, защищал и берег своих детей. Он подсказал ей покинуть город людей, скрыться в новом убежище, подальше от человеческой жестокости, дальше от опасностей. 

…Бадди уберег Анансу и ее детей, но не смог уберечь своего ребенка? 

— Что случилось с твоим детенышем, Бадди? — спросила Ананса, снова оплетая паутиной своего разума его сознание, когда Бадди опять пришел к ней. 

— Я потерял его, Ананса. Его больше нет... У тебя осталось кое-что для меня... Пожалуйста, мне сейчас так нужно хоть что-то, что принадлежало Клиффу. 

Королева Пауков кивнула по-человечьи, обвивая Бадди своими нитями изнутри и снаружи. 

Если бы у нее отняли детей, она тоже хотела бы сохранить их сны, как хранила сны людей. 

Бадди свернулся у ее ног в болезненный комочек, как малыш в утробе, и Ананса чувствовала его, знала, видела — насквозь, каждый образ его истерзанного разума, каждое мгновение сна Клиффа, что обволакивал теперь сознание Бадди, как ее паутина — его тело. 

Невидимые извне нити цвета лазурного неба, нити цвета солнца. Белый и синий — цвета костюма Анимал Мэна. Черный — изнанка отцовской маски, которую Клифф с восторгом натягивал на себя во сне. Ананса вспоминала и возвращала Бадди все краски, связанные с его сыном, — коконы из одеялец человеческих детей цветные, она помнила. Дети и цвет, много ярких цветов и солнца. Так правильнее. Больше подходит людям, их мир пестрый, это в мире Анансы есть только тьма, свет и Багрянец. Черное, белое, кровавое.

В коконе из грез мертвый ребенок Бадди летел в небеса, крепко вцепившись в своего отца-супергероя. Здесь он ни за что не разожмет рук, не отпустит. 

В темном паучьем подземелье почти прозрачная рука Анансы легко касалась лица Бадди. Ладони было тепло и влажно. 

«Не грусти, — не сказала, а лишь подумала Ананса, но этого сейчас было достаточно: он слышал. — В моих снах жизнь может быть вечной». 

Королева Пауков и человек-зверь снова были едины, и она забирала его боль, как он впитывал ее нечеловечье спокойствие.


End file.
